2 Months Ago
by PeterLovesStiles
Summary: Josh is comfronted with a Secret when it comes to Aidan and leaving the house to a Laundromat causes him to meet some new people. M/M Aidan/Josh, Jeremy/Tyler
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Pt. 1**

**2 Months Ago**

Two months ago, Aidan was at the kitchen table which Josh and Sally bought from IKEA with of hot blood.

When in walks Josh his lover and today he decide to just wear Aidan's boxer-briefs. Josh grabs cup of water from the sink bending his back down.

Aidan's eyes turned black as his fang descend, next he lightning sprints behind Josh.

Josh moans at the touch of Aidan pressed hard against his body. Once Josh felt Aidan's grinding into him, he was louder with Aidan's fangs teasing his neck. Josh fell back as much as he could, with is body tight between Aidan the sick.

[Smut Warning]

Aidan's breath quivered and shook with lust at Joh's warmth, hearing the blood rushing through his veins.

Josh moans out,"fuck me,honey," he ordered in a seductive way.

Aidan looks to Josh. Hands slidding down the waist band of Josh's Briefs.

Josh attempts to leave to go get condoms.

Aidan backs away with a lovingly he's usual smartalic look he replies," So where you going, we dont need one, it's not like i have any STDs Or like you can i get Pregnant.

"No. No,"

Aidan looks confused and little hurt,"why not?"

Josh ran for the door when fire ran through his heart and he got in the car with some bags of clothes. Josh was heading across town when the light turned red.

Aidan st there fustrated at that, when Sally teleported in.

Sally said,"You know you're wrong right, Just get him all hot and pretend to put it on in the heat of the moment."

Aidan rolls his eyes and smirks at the Idea.

Josh had been at the loal Kaplan Hills Laundro-mat for an hour before in walk Jeremy and Tyler Lockwood with their daughter Jenna.

Jeremy was dragging a large laundry basket that seem to be heavy.

Tyler saw his husband struggling with their family laundry and like he was going to let that happen. So he kissed him on the back of his neck surprising him alittle.

Josh was missing his Aidan so much now, watching the happy couple. Then, the daughter came up to Josh and he said,"Whatz your name?"

" Jenna Gilbert Lockwood," She said eyes glowing orange.

The dryer dinged so Josh got up and grab his laundry and head out to the car and drive home.

While Aidan waited for Josh, he cleaned and watched the clock.

Then Josh came in and Aidan stood up as Josh continued to run into his arms, then kisses him.

Sally watched then was gone.


	2. Blood Lust

Blood Lust

Aidan kissed Josh and held him but sprinted them into the fridge pinning Josh against it. Aidan sucked at Josh's neck maing artstic marks on him, until Josh tilted his into him showing that he trusted him. But Aidan has Been there before and he replies,"No! Your blood is disgusting!"

Josh replies in a lustful voice,"how do you know?"

Aidan's eyes turned black as his fangs descend from his mouth and he bites down, with Josh's blood gushing in his mouth and the taste was like salty with a tingle."Think Pop Rocks"

Josh was moaning loudly feeling Aidan's arousal grow against his own grinding into him hard"Aidan!"

Aidan stopped and backs away quickly in utter terror at himself almost losing control with Josh.

Josh stood there for a second, then walks toward him neck bloody."What not good? Sorry! I'll go wash up."

Right as Josh passed Aidan grabs Josh and pulls him closer to kiss him hard to reassure him.

Josh calms into it and reaches for the back of Aidan's neck.

When Aidan turned away from Josh, zipping to the sink puking up alitttle of Josh's blood due to being high off it faster then normal blood.

But Josh didn't know the true reason so he assumed Josh felt gross and ran to the stairs then to nthe bathroom, locking himself inside at the sink.

Aidan continued to attempt to puke now to clear his head and sober up, when he heard Sally again.

"Damn it, Aidan! You can't do anything right, where's Josh at?"

Aidan coughs out a drunken giggle and turns to face Sally to see her confused and angry.

...Tell me what you think should I do the rest...


End file.
